Surrender
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Do you dare to fight me, knowing that you'll just lose?


_**Surrender **_

* * *

**Pairing: **SonicXMerlina (A tiny bit of friendship...)

**Summary:** Do you dare to fight me...knowing that you'll just lose?

**Okay, after purchasing this (awesome) game (Sonic and the Black Knight), I thought I should write about it. Lately, I wasn't inspired in writing, but this game brought back my inspiration. **

**

* * *

**The golden knight was no use against Merlina's dark form. Sonic's armor was torn apart and the golden shine from the armor was now stained with blood...his blood.

Merlina's gruesome transformation powered down to her regular form, finding no use for it anymore, now that Sonic was sprawled on the ground, dangerously close to falling into unconsciousness. The azure hedgehog coughed up some blood.

Sonic struggled to make himself stand up and resume to fight, but he couldn't. His bones ached and his wounds felt unpleasant. Sonic's hand twitched; his emerald green eyes traveled to Caliburn's pieces. Caliburn's sharp half was tossed away on the ground, the other half of Caliburn was also thrown at the other side from the other half.

Merlina's made her staff glow a bright blue color. Magically, the staff transformed into a sword. Sonic's eyes widened, the only reaction he could do for now.

_Is Caliburn's fate similar as Sonic's? _

Sonic silently mourned over his new friend and teacher, Caliburn. Maybe this is why Caliburn told Sonic not to get used to him.

"Sir Sonic!" Sir Gawain and Lancelot shouted out simultaneously, both looking into the reflecting pool in disbelief.

Percival frowned and slightly bowed her head. The Lady of the Lake turned her back and frowned. She didn't want this to happen to a great knight. Everyone in the small group watched in agony as they watched Sonic suffer.

Merlina chuckled as she slowly walked towards Sonic.

"Is this all Sir Sonic, the Knight of the Wind, has got?" Merlina's sky blue orbs scanned at Sonic's wounded form.

Deep down, she did feel sorry for Sonic. But he was in her way from making the world a better place. It was for the best if Sonic was eliminated.

She gripped sword tightly in her hands.

Merlina smiled, her canine teeth were visible. This action showed Sonic that she was truly a beast. A beast that no one could tame now. She was in control now. Sonic wished he could talk her out of making the kingdom last forever, but at this point, it seemed she wouldn't listen, nor care what Sonic would have to say.

"Odd," Merlina muttered out quietly, grasping the handle of the sword rather tight around her hands.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge than this. I guess I was wrong."

Sonic gasped softly and watched Merlina slowly raise the sword above Sonic's head. Sonic's emerald green eyes glared at Merlina in hatred. What happened to her? What happened to the Merlina he used to know?

"If you surrender, I shall let you live. If you don't..." She paused, glancing at the sword in her hands.

Surrender? A **true **knight **never **surrenders.

Sonic growled and mustered up all the strength he had left. The blue blur quickly grabbed Caliburn, who was still in pieces.

"Don't you know anything, Merlina?" Sonic forced himself to smile, even though his whole body was endured with great pain.

"I play by my **own **rules!"

Sonic defended himself from Merlina. His knees were trembling, heart pounded through his chest, and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The azure hedgehog craved to lie down and rest, but he couldn't give up now.

"A foolish choice you've made, Sir Sonic," Merlina quickly swung her sword near Sonic's face, but he defended himself, thanks to Caliburn's bottom piece of the broken sword.

"I don't think so!" Sonic jumped into the air and landed behind Merlina, with his back facing her, and her back facing him.

Simultaneously, both Sonic and Merlina launched themselves towards each other, both armed with their trusty weapons. Merlina swung her sword, aiming for Sonic's chest. But since Sonic is the fastest hedgehog in the world, he dodged the attack. He would be smiling right now if his body wasn't hurting him so much.

"Time to end this," Merlina muttered in a angry tone, mumbling an ancient spell.

Her spell was set into action. The spell was to weaken Sonic even more than he currently was. With a grunt, Sonic collapsed to the ground.

"Time to make the world a better place to be at," Merlina whispered softly, waving her staff in the air.

Sonic struggled to get up. He struggled to do something, anything! But he couldn't. He couldn't resist Merlina's powerful spell. Sonic's eyes were shut tightly, his body twitched in pain.

"Give up?" Merlina asked again. She really didn't want to kill him, but Sonic was in her way. She sighed, preparing to kill him. Deep down, she knew that she couldn't kill him.

Sonic growled. He wasn't going to give up, even though he knew he was going to lose. He's a Knight, and a knight never quits.

"Kill me," Sonic smirked, almost in a challenging way.

His emerald green eyes watched as Merlina muttered an ancient spell. Once again, Merlina really didn't want to kill this nice hedgehog. Guilt washed over her, her heart was beating fast, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to live with herself if she did this to Sonic.

In the middle of the ancient spell that would kill Sonic, she suddenly stopped. She looked at Sonic with her sky blue eyes, tears threatening to fall any moment. She wasn't going to kill him. It wasn't her nature to. She sighed and walked away, leaving Sonic to a journey on recovery. Before Sonic fell into unconsciousness, he smiled.

_**The End!!!**_

* * *

_I started this story awhile ago, but I never finished it. I thought I should finish this by now. Now; about the story, this is what I think would happen if Sonic didn't succeed (even though he did)_. _I don't know...this is just a random story. _


End file.
